Time Dinosaurs:Season 1
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: Anomalies are starting to appear in the Great Valley and in the Mysterious Beyond.Discovering these strange portals in time the gang of 7 will encounter some of the most famous heroes and villains in human history.
1. Episode 1

**TIME DINOSAURS**

**Episode 1:It all began with Alexander**

It started out as a regular day in the Great Valley: the sun was shining high in the sky and the dinosaur folks were doing whatever it is they've been doing every day. For some who live outside the valley this seemed like a very boring routine. But for some surten dinosaurs this wasn't boring at all, and these are our 7 young dino heroes: Littlefoot the Apatosaurus, Cera the triceratops, Ducky the saurolophus, Spike the stegosaurus, Petrie the pteranodon, Chomper the friendly T. Rex and Ruby the oviraptor.

Every single day they play all sorts of fun games like tag, hide and seek, toss the seed, etc. and on a few surten occasions they'd have some exciting adventures, all having happy endings.

At the moment they are playing toss the seed ,the prehistoric version of football, with Littlefoot, Chomper and Petrie in one team and Cera, Ducky, Spike and Ruby in another team. Right now the seed or pinecone was at Littlefoot who was trying to score a gole but was now surrounded by Cera and Ruby. Then the young sauropod heard Chomper cry out to him:

"Littlefoot! Over here! I'm open!"

Seeing his chance Littlefoot dropped the seed from his mouth and swiped it with his tail to Chomper. Seeing this Cera and Ruby emadiatly ran after it but it was to late since Chomper already caught it with his so called 'little arms'. Then the young rex ran for a bit only to trip over rock he didn't see and the seed was sent flying through some bushes. Seeing this the others stopped the game then Ducky went up to Chomper and asked him:

"Chomper, are you OK?"

"I'm OK. I just tripped."-the young rex replied

"Well when you tripped the seed went through those bushes over there."-Cera added, pointing to the direction where the pinecone went

"That's OK. I'll just go after it."-Chomper said

"We will go to Chomper. If we all look together we'll find it faster"- Littlefoot added with the others nodding in agreement

So they went into the bushes and started searching for their missing 'ball'. After what seemed like an hour Chomper finally found the pinecone in a small clearing, but that wasn't the only thing he found.

"Hey guys! Come over here and see what I've found!"-Chomper shouted to his friends

Hearing their friends shouts the young dinosaurs went straight to the area where their friend was. As soon they reached the spot what they saw before them was more then just Chomper but probably the most incredibile thing they ever saw: there, right in front of them, was a big, flickering light, with what looked like shards of light floating around it. It prodused an unusual huming sound that they never heard before. This and what was on the other side of it was something the gang had never seen before in their lives.

[Theme song and intro]

Littlefoot and his friends just stood there, frozen in place, still gazing upon the unusual light before them. Then, in order to break the silence, Chomper decided to start up a conversation, the topic being the light.

"So…what do you guys think it is?"-upon hearing their little friend everyone snapped out of their thoughts. And thank God for that because if they would have stayed like that, mouths wide open in confusion, any longer then some flies would've made their home in there.

"I…I really don't know."-Littlefoot began as his neurons were still swimming in questions inside his brain-"I've never seen anything like it before."

"It sure look like Bright Circle, only smaller."-said Petrie, trying to appeare a bit brave in front of the others.

"Oh yes it does, yes, yes, yes."-Ducky soon joined in the talking-"But it's not as warm as the Bright Circle, nope, nope, nope."

"Ducky's right"-Ruby also began-"and the last time I've checked the Bright Circle didn't do that sound either."

"Maybe we should tell the grownups."-Littlefoot said and turned to walk away but was stopped by Cera who began-"Wait a second Littlefoot. If we tell them about this then they'll probably think we're being silly. And besides how many of _these_ things do you think the grownups have seen before?"

Littlefoot was taken aback by this but he knew that she's right the first and the second time. So he began to think for a minute and after that he said:

"Alright then. Let's see if-"-Littlefoot never got to finish his sentence because he and everyone else all heard what sounded like a nay from a horse (but they didn't know what a horse was) right from the light.

At first they thought they were just hearing things, but after about a minute or so Ruby had finally managed some words, in a rather shacky way:

"Uhm guys? I don't want to ask what was that, but I'm going to ask anyway what was that?

"I don't know Ruby."-Littlefoot replied to his friends question, which didn't seem like a question-"But I think it may have come from the other side of this light."

"What?! Are you crazy? There's no way that noise would have come from 'the other side' of that light. Unless…"-Cera began.

"There's some kind of place on the other side of that."-Chomper finished and continued-"Meaning this light could be some sort of gateway."

"Well only one way to find out."-Littlefoot began after a minute of thinking-"One of us has to peek through that light and see what's on the other side."

No one said anything for a moment, but a little later Cera gave a slight nudge to Littlefoot and said:

"Well go on."

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause it was your idea and you have the longest neck, now go on."-Cera said and pushed Littlefoot a bit further

The young sauropod hasitantly moved forward to the strange light. He first put his paw to the floating glass shards but felt nothing. Felling a bit relieved he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stuck his head through the light. He stood still for a few minutes but after that he turned to his friends with a happy expression and what left his mouth was something no one was expecting:

"Hey guys, there's green food on the other side. You want to see?"-instead of an answer everyone was just looking at him with dull expretions, as if they just seen the ghost of Sharptooth himself.

Then after about a minute of dull staring Spike began to sniff the air and sure enough he began to walk to the light and draw everyones attention. Littlefoot moved away and allowed Spike to pass and in a matter of seconds Spike just went through the light as if it was nothing.

Everyone was quiet surprised at what Spike just did but after a moment Littlefoot turned to his friends and said with the same smile on his face:

"See you guys? There's nothing to worry about. Come on!"-and with that being said Littlefoot went through the light without trouble. Ducky soon followed, along with Petrie, Chomper and Ruby. At first Cera was a bit reluctant to follow but she felt like they just wouldn't survive without her. And besides, it would be against her better judgment.

So she closed her eyes and walked through the light, with the humming like ring singing in her ears, and as she got to the other side she saw that what Littlefoot said was right: there were plants all around her, the kinds of plants she had never seen before, not even on the Mysterious Island. Then she suddenly heard Spike munching down on some of these strange vegetations and didn't feel ill at all.

Then Cera spotted the rest of the gang doing the same and pretty soon Littlefoot walked up to her and asked:

"Well Cera? What do ya think?"

"I just don't know what to say…"-she began barely able to make out some words-"Where, exactly, are we?"

"Well this isn't the Mysterious Beyond. That much I can tell."-Chomper said while trying to find some eateble bugs.

Then followed a slight argument about where they are each, except for Spike, trying to determen what to do. After two minutes Petrie flew to the arguing group and shouted:

"HEY GUYS!"-this draw the attention of everyone and then he continued-"Me see group of strange creatures near a river not far from here."

"What kinds of creatures Petrie?"-Littlefoot asked now being intrigued by this discovery.

"Well…it hard to explain, so follow Petrie and you'll see."-the young flier said then lead the others into the direction where he saw these new creatures.

They've been following Petrie for about ten minutes and after said minutes they reached the shores of a river and at the edge were creatures they were never even suppouse to see: humans. But these weren't just any humans; these were Macedonians all getting themselves prepared for the next battle.

Littlefoot and the gang peeked out of the bush they were in and were truly amazed by the site. They had absolutely no idea these creatures were humans but Chomper couldn't help but ask in whisper:

"Uhm, what are those things?"

"I don't know Chomper."- Littlefoot replied in whisper as well-"But I think we should go back."

"Yeah lets."-Cera added and she and the others began to back away.

But as they took only a few steps Littlefoot felt something pointy at the back of his neck. He and the others turned around only to see a tall man holding a sword right in front of the young sauropods nose.

They were three more with him and each of them holding swords at them. The young dinosaurs were trembling at the site and after a moment the tall man spoke in Macedonian and all though they didn't understood it, translated, sounded something like this:

"Who are you? Tell us your names and your reasons for being here!"

Littlefoot and the others just looked at each other in utter confusion not understanding what the man said. But as the man moved his blade closer to Littlefoots neck Ducky had put up some courage and spoke, still scared:

"Uhm…e-excuse me s-sir. But we do not understand what you just said oh no, no, no."

Now the men were the ones looking at each other in utter confusion. Eventually the tall man spoke in English to them but still had his sword only a few inches away from Littlefoots neck:

"You do not speak Macedonian? Who or what are you?"

"W-we're dinosaurs s-sir."-Littlefoot finally managed some words even though he looked like a hostage at the hands of a murdurer-"We're just kids s-sir and we were really on our way back home."-Littlefoot put up a nervous smile trying to appear as innocent as he can.

The man didn't exactly bought his story but he did pull his sword back a bit to allow his target to breath normally then said:

"Very well. You will all come with us and our leader will decide your faiths."-the man said determantly and before the little dinosaurs could respond the three acompanying men were already pointing their weapons at them and gesturing for them to start walking.

The group had made their way through the camp and while they were doing so every soldier was starring at the young dinosaurs, much to their dislikes. Eventually they reached a wide opened tent where the gang saw a man, who they initially thought was the leader of these Macedonians, holding a scroll in his right hand and sleeping.

The tall man told them to wait while he wakes the other one up. As he did the other man woke saying something in Macedonian with a smile. But as the tall man told him about the gang his smile emediatly faded away. He then got up from his bed, still holding the scroll, and walked up to the dinosaurs.

At first the didn't exactly seemed impressed because he seemed shorter then their capturer but when he pulled out his sword and pointed it to Littlefoots head, not so close this time, they were starting to get nervous. Then the man spoke:

"Tell me who or what you all are right now."

"*gulp* we're dinosaurs sir. Kids even. We didn't mean to disturb you sir, we were just exploring. Then we wanted to go home but that tall one, along with his friends stopped us and brought us here. We really don't mean you harm sir. Honestly!"-Littlefoot exclaimed the last part, nearly shading a tear in the process. Seeing this the man lowered his sword and spoke calmly:

"What is your name young one?"

"Littlefoot, sir."-the little dinosaur said holding back his tear.

Then the man put his sword away then continued: "I'm sorry about that Littlefoot, but with what we have seen in these past times it became hard for us to know who to actually trust."-the gang felt a bit more calm and the man continued-"Do not fear men! Everything they say is true! They are not with the Persians or any other of our enemies!"

Every one of the Macedonians felt a bit unsure at the moment but they seemed to trust their leader so they went along. The man then continued: "Please come with me inside my tent."

The gang followed him in, along with the tall man, still glaring at them. Inside the man sate down onto his bed while the dinosaurs were sitting on the ground and the tall man was standing at the entrance of the tent. Then the leader spoke once more:

"Now look,*sigh*I know this may be a bit uncomfortable for all of you here right now but why don't we begin our little peace by introducing ourselves."

Reluctantly Littlefoot began: "OK. My name is Littlefoot, although you know that already, and these are my friends; Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby."-they all awkwardly smiled and waved at the man, unsure about what will happen.

The man then said: "My name is Alexander, son of Philip of Macedon and soon the conqueror of the Persian empire. And this man is my life-long friend Hephaistion."-he pointed to the tall, glaring man-"So where do you all come from?"

"We come from the Great Valley mister Alexander, we do, we do."-Ducky finally said with her little big brother nodding in agreement.-"What is this place?"

"It is called Gaugamela and we were just preparing for the battle of our lives."-said Hephaistion in a really serious tone.

"Battle? W-w-what battle?"-asked Petrie in his usual nervous way

"The battle against the Persians. You see for the past few years we have been struggling to conquer the entire Persian empire and unite it with Macedon, my homeland. This has been my fathers dream, one I am hopping to accomplish. We have already won several battles against them, our greatest was at Issus when the Persian king Darius fled away like a coward and the battle was left for us to win."-Alexander explained

"So if you've already beaten them so many times, why don't they just give up?"-Cera asked, now curious of the situation.

"That is the thing about the Persians: they just don't know when to give up. But I'm confident that after todays battle they will surely surrender."-Alexander replied

"And let me guess, you will all help us in our battle."-Hephaistion said dryly to the young dinosaurs getting their full attention.

"Do not be a fool Hephaistion. They are just children. They said themselves they are not suppouse to be here."-Alexander protested on his friends comment

"Well Alexander I have overheard some of the men saying that these 'dinosaurs' are actually sent by Zeus himself to aid us in our battle."-Hephaistion kept pouring in, as if he wanted the gang to participate in the upcoming battle.

"Uhm…pardon me for asking, but I'm asking you, who is this 'Zeus'?"-Ruby asked being as confused as everyone else

"He is the great God of Olympus, the one who protects all of us."-Alexander said

"Uhm, Mister Alexander? This may sound silly but maybe we _could_ help you and the others in your fight against the Persians."-Littlefoot said catching everyones attention. Up 'till now Littlefoot stood quiet, trying to think of a way to both help Alexander and show Hephaistion that they're not bad.

"I'm sorry Littlefoot but it's to dangerous. You're not coming."-Alexander said and with that he left the tent with Hephaistion following. The gang staid in the tent having a war counsil of their own.

"I still think we could help them."-Littlefoot said his thoughts out loud

"But Littlefoot, how can we help them? They have those long sharp thinghies and we do not have anything to even defend ourselves."-Ducky said, laying out the details as usual

"And besides, even if we do step into this thing we can't possibly be sure that we could even survive it."-Cera added

"C'mon Cera, we've faced sharpteeth before and they seemed more scary then these guys."-Littlefoot protested on both comments-"And besides Alexander seems friendly and I don't think its right to not help out a friend."

"I want to help."-Chomper said eagerly

"I will help too."-Ruby added

"Me help too."-Petrie added aswell

"Then I will help too, yep, yep, yep. And what about you Spike"-Ducky got a nod from him and a sound that sounded like 'alright'.

"Oh alright I'll come to."-Cera agreed in defeet-"But what about Alexander? If he finds out about our plans he'll surely try to stop us."

"Well that's why we'll not tell him and only step in in the right time"-Littlefoot finally added with the others agreeing.

_The next day_

The Macedonian and Persian armies were face-to-face and by comparison, even by Alexanders men, the Persians were outnumbering them. The battle field: open, flat terrain, with lots of room for everyone to maneuver and for Darius, the Persian king, to unleash his secret weapon: chariots with bladed weels.

Littlefoot and the gang were not far behind the Macedonian army, but thanks to whoever had the stupid idea of what the battle field shod be, they had to be at a relatively large distance away from the Macedonians so no one could notice them. They were very impressed by the arsenal the Macedonians possessed, specifically the cerissus spears. They were wondering how could the men possibly hold such massive weapons.

Their train of thought ended when they suddenly heard a noise signalling the beginning of the battle. As the two armies clashed and everyone was buisy trying to make sure their asses don't get killed the gang managed to crawl through the bloody battle, somehow even unharmed. However their luck would be short lived 'cause after a few moments they suddenly noticed that the Macedonians have split up into islands leaving them exposed to the oncoming danger: Dariuses bladed chariots. Fortunatly the chariots have passed through, without harming any of the men and the gang managed to duck from the blades.

Also, using his frog-jumps, Chomper managed to jump right on to a chariot. He sneaked right up to the driver and bit his ass. The driver screamed in agony and after Chomper let go of him he turned around and was surprised seeing the little rex waiving at him and saying "Hi". The driver then lundged at him but missed and fell right of the chariot.

Chomper then took control of the vehicole and orientated it to the direction of his friends. Arriving to the gang, and after slicing down a few Persians in the process, he luckly managed to stop the chariot and then asked his friends:

"Need a lift?"

Everyone else nodded and got up with Chomper as the driver. As Alexander was beating enemies he suddenly heard some child-like cries of cheer. As he looked into the direction from where it came from he only now noticed seven very familiar young dinosaurs driving one of the Persians chariots and slicing through enemy lines. He was quiet surprised at the site but suddenly heard one of his men yelling Dariuses retriet.

As the gang got down they to heard the news and into the direction one of the Macedonians was pointing and saw a man on a horse retrieting. They immediately assumed that he was Darius and of course, thinking rashly again, Chomper started to run after him, grasping a broken spear end while he was at it. Seeing this Alexander went after him as fast as Bucefalus could carry him. After a while of running and seeing that he can't catch up to him, Chomper stopped dead in his tracks and threw his spear end and caught Dariuses left leg. The coward Persian king yelled in pain and looked back and saw a glaring Chomper.

He then turned back and kept on fleeing. Alexander arraived at the seen and was about to yell at Chomper when he heard one of his men calling for his help. He got Chomper up on his horse and went back to the battleground. By the time they had arrived back the battle was already won.

Chomper noticed that Alexander was heading to the gang, who had gathered in one place. Arriving there Chomper got of Bucefalus and was met with a group hug by his friends but was short lived because Alexander walked up to them, glaring daggers at them and said:

"You have all disobaied my orders and put your lives in compliet danger. However in light of the fact that through your efforts you have assured us victory I have decided to forget your punishment. But only now."-with that being said the others began to jump up and down and cheering for their success. Then Hephaistion stept forth and said:

"I suppouse I owe you all an apologie. I guess I was wrong about you. Can you find it within you to forgive me?"-Hephaistion asked as he bowed down to the young dinosaurs and after a brief moment Littlefoot finally spoke-"It's ok Hephaistion. We forgive you."

And so Hephaistion rose to his feet And then Cera turned to Alexander, who just got up onto his horse, and asked him-"So Alexander? Are we done yet?"-"No. Not yet. There is one more thing we have to do."-with that Alexander gestured for everyone to follow him. At first the gang was reluctant to follow but found out that if they don't they'll never hear the end of it. And so with a sigh of defeat they followed the Macedonians into what will probably be their most exciting fight here.

After what seemed like an eternity they have all arrived to the legendary city of Persepolis. The gang was truly amazed by the site before them: they knew ponies could build awesome cities like Canterlot, but Persepolis came pretty close. Even the Macedonians were amazed by this city. Within a few hours they have somewhat settled in: the soldiers have taken posts around the city making sure no one tries to cause mischief, the gang was hanging around with Alexander who was buisie with the people of the city.

Alexander was dressed in robes native to this city and was currently sitting on a throne-like chair with the gang sitting around him and seeing the people of Persepolis coming to the great conquerer and offering him many many golden objects. The little dinosaurs were amazed by the many objects that were placed in front of their human friend and of course in front of them. This proses took a long time but it was followed by more people coming to Alexander and bowing to him as a show of respect. After what seemed like an eternity they finally left the area only to resief word that Darius is being held by Persian conspiroters in a camp not from here.

Knowing this Alexander decided to go after him and offered Chomper to follow him there. The little rex eagerly excepted and in no time at all they were off. But as soon as they arrived to the place the entire camp site was deserted, save a few bloody clothes lying on the ground. Alexander cautiously went there and used his sword to pull them of the dead body of Darius. Alexander was surprised seeing his enemy dead but he failed to notice the strange tracks that were around the body and the general area.

Chomper however didn't quiet miss this and quickly noticed that they were theropod tracks and could easily smell the sent of a predator. He didn't say anything to Alexander however 'cause he thought he might be mistaking. The Alexander gestured for him to get up on the horse because they were leaving. Arriving back to Persepolis Chomper immediately ran to his friends and told them the news:

"Guys listen I found something weird out there. I saw sharptooth tracks and could even smell the sharptooth in question."

"Oh come on Chomper there aren't any sharpteeth around here. I mean how could-"-Cera never got to finish her sentence 'cause right then they heard one of the Macedonians scream in agony and pain. They immediately ran to that direction, but as they turned at a corner they saw the man in question being devoured by a giant Torvosaurus (the one from Dinosaur Revolution).

As the huge heavy-weight swallowed up the man it suddenly turned and saw the gang. It roared at them and charged, mouth wide open. The gang instictivlie ducked out of the way and the pred rammed its head into one of the collums. Now it was really pissed and was thrashing around, uncontrollably and now had Ruby right beneath it. Seeing its chance the Torvosaurus began to lower its head and getting ready to eat Ruby up. Ruby closed her eyes and placed her arms in front of her eyes and getting ready for her death. But to her surprise it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the predator raise its head and roar in pain. Ruby then looked in front of her and saw Alexander stiking a spear into the beasts winkie then pulled it out and started to back away as the beast turned its attention to him. Now it was really raging mad and was preparing to kill Alexander. Ruby then ran back to her friends and said:

"Guys! We've got to help Alexander or that sharptooth will kill him."

"But how are we going to do that? That thing is way more bigger then us and lot more meaner now!"-Cera began to question. At this Littlefoot began to look around and saw something that could actually work and said-"I think I know. C'mon!"

As the gang was preparing their plan, Alexander was buisy getting away from the inraged Torvosaurus. By now the large reptile had turned much of the city into rubble, also squishing some soldiers and civilians in the prosses. Finally Alexander had had stopped, but to his misfortune it just happens to be a dead end.

With him cornered the Torvosaurus felt like it was wining but it couldn't have been more wrong. As it reached down to eat the Macedonian king it suddenly heard Littlefoot shouting at him from…above?:

"Hey ugly! Wanna play?"-as he said that the reptilian predator looked up and saw the gang of seven pushing a huge colum down. Seeing that it won't work it decided to try and go after them. Seizing the opportunitie Alexander ran of. As the Torvosaurus was preparing to jump the gang had finally managed to push down the colum and it fell on the theropod, turning it into a Torvopancake.

The gang began to cheer for their success and saw Alexander and his men aproching the dead beast. They saw that its skull vas complietly flatend and when they looked up at the young dinosaurs they to began to cheer for their victory over the Jurassic predator.

Later that day the Torvosaurus's dead body was burned down in the middle of the city and in the meantime Littlefoot and his friends were about to get a special surprise. Alexander led them into their current treasury in the city and one they saw all the treasure from the city they were totally stunned. But quiet as stunned as after what Alexnder said:

"Listen: in recognishion for your outstanding bravery against the Persian army _and_ that beast from earlier I will allow you to pick one object from our treasury."

"Really? Can we really pick one of these?"-Ruby asked, eyes sparkling in excitement, a little something she learned from Rarity.

Alexander nodded and so they began to dig right in. After about ten minutes they have decided to take a medium sized golden chest, were they decided to put their most valuable objects. But with all the excitement they suddenly remembered that they have to get back home. They told Alexander and some of his trusted men about the light and where it is. Alexander has decided to take them back to Gaugamela himself. And so he brought along one of the chariots to carry both them and the chest.

After half a days track they finally reached Gaugamela where Littlefoot and his friends lead him to the light. Alexander was amazed by the site but he was even more surprised when he felt that his sword was drawn to it. After a breaf moment Littlefoot turned to Alexander and said:

"Well*sigh*I guess this means goodbye Alexander."

"Goodbye? No. It isn't complietly the end. Your couragiuos acts will never be forgotten. In fact I've just put some writers to write down everything you and your friends have done for my men and me."-Alexander said, leaning down to Littlefoots eyelevel.-"So I guess we'll be remembered, huh?"-Cera asked as she walked up to him.-"Yes you will Cera. And maybe some day we will meet again."-Alexander said with a confident smile.

Then Littlefoot and the gang gave Alexander a group hug which he did enjoy. Then the gang took their chest and went through the light.

When they got back, however, they noticed that the adults didn't even notice that they disappeared. It's like they've only been missing for only a few short hours. They felt relieved that the grownups didn't notice their absence and they have agreed to not tell them anything about their latest adventure.

And so the light disappeared, the gang hid away their new golden chest and were now going back to their nest to get a well deserved rest. For Alexander the Great and his men this would not be the last time they'd see dinosaurs, and for Littlefoot and his friends their adventures in the human world were only jut beginning.

**END OF EPISODE 1**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2:Arabian knights**

It's been 2 days since the gang met and helped out the great conqueror Alexander the Great and the mysterious light that led them there disappeared. They were wondering if this would ever happen again. Well, as the saying goes, their luck was just around the corner.

Currently they were playing hide and seek, and Chomper, as always, was it. Right now he caught the sent of Ruby, thanks to Tyrannosaurids having strong noses. She was hiding behind a boulder and Chomper decided to sneak up to her, behind her back. When he was close enough he jumped onto her, but they both ended up stumbling down and rolling down a hill.

When they reached the bottom they groaned in pain but also heard a very familiar humming sound and when they raised their heads they saw…the light.

[Theme song and intro]

Once the others have got down, after hearing their friends calling for them, they were surprised to see the light again so soon.

"It's that light again. Do you guys think it might lead us back to Alexander?"- Littlefoot asked

"Well where else do you want it to lead to?"-Cera answered by asking herself

"*sniff**sniff*Hey. I smell some food on the other side guys!"-Chomper announced, still sniffing the air around the light-"And boy it smells great!"-after that Chomper immediately ran through the light with the others following suit.

However when they were through, the scenery seemed a bit…odd: they were inside some kind of building, but unlike anything they've ever seen. The entire room looked like the inside of a giant church, and the décor was all turkish style.

The gang was mostly amazed by the sheer size of the room. Besides Princess Celestias throne room from Canterlot castle, they didn't see any other place this big before. And the light 'landed' right in the middle of the room.

After a few spins each, Chomper finally broke the silence by sniffing the air once more, and seeing that the others were still spinning he decided to speak:

"Uh…guys? If you keep spinning like that you'll get dizzy and probably puke."-after hearing their friend and finally realizing what they were doing the gang stopped and blushed in embaresment, even Cera, although she did so in a discreet way.

"So…where do you guys think we are?"-Littlefoot spoke, breaking the awkward silence-"Me no think it Persepolis."-Petrie tried to give an answer-"And I do not think it is Canterlot castle ether, no, no, no."-Ducky joined in to the conversacion.

The gang decided that perhaps they'd have a better time knowing what this place is if they would go outside. As they were heading to the nearest exit, which Petrie spotted moments ago, they were still marvelled by the structure of this building.

Once they got to the exit they opened the door but instead of a beautiful scenery they were meat with at least a dozen swords to the face. The swords holders were soldiers of course, as the gang figured, and they were half expecting them to be macedonians but to their surprise they weren't. And also when the gang noticed that these soldiers were glaring daggers at them they knew that this would not be good.

One of the men stepped forth and asked the same question Hephaistion did when they first meat him, only this time in ottoman. Cera of course wasn't happy about this so she stepped forth to:

"Ugh! Not this again! Look we don't speak macedonian so how about you start talki-"- Cera never got to finish because the man who stepped forth was holding his sword only a few inches from her frill.

And I think it's time to break to ya: these aren't just any soldiers, no, these are the legendary janissaries, the most powerful soldiers from the ottoman empire.

Anyway, the man, obviously the lead janissary, ordered his men to capture the gang and take them to the sultan. The gang instinctively began to struggle against the warriors but their efforts were in vain because the janissaries were much tougher and they caught the little dinos quickly.

Carring them out however wasn't as easy though because of the gang struggling and all. But in the end they did end up outside and were thrown in a large cage, on a wagon.

Once outside they could see the building in which they were. Well, actually just a part of it, 'cause it was none other then the famous St. Sofia basilica. The gang figured that not even Canterlot castle would come close in size comparison. Their train of thought however was interrupted when the cage got covered by a black blanket, making it pitch dark inside.

The journey seemed to last forever, but eventually they reached their destination and when the blanket was removed they were blinded by the sunlight. After a minute of adjusting their eyes to the light the janissaries have forced them to get out of the cage by, of course, pulling them out and throwing them to the ground.

The gang walked for several minutes through the seemengly large camp filled with ottoman soldiers. They kept on walking until they reached the largest tent in the camp. They were hesitant to go in at first but the janissary leader pushed them in. Inside they saw a young man sitting on a throne-like seat on the ground. The young man gestured for them to come closer and, not wanting to be pushed again by the janissary, they did so.

Once closer the janissary hit Littlefoot at the back of his head to bow down, and once he did the rest of the gang did the same. The young man and the janissary leader began to talk to each other in ottoman for a while, but after a minute the young man turned to the young dinosaurs and began:

"So, you little creatures can talk, but apparently not in ottoman?"-the gang was taken aback by this. They didn't even know what 'ottoman' was, heck they didn't even know they were in a different place in a different time.

"Uhhh…actually sir, we don't even know what an 'ot-to-man' is."-Littlefoot began, once again trying to appear as innocent as possible, again.

"It's 'ottoman', and you better answer the sultans question quickly you faul beast or I'll-"-the janissary leader never got to finish his threat because the sultan raised his hand telling him to stop.

"I think you have made your point. Now please leave us."-said the young man as he gestured for the janissary to leave the tent. Although he was hesitant at first and wanted to say he won't he knew better then to disobey an order of the sultan, so he left. Once he was out the young man continued-"My apologies for his behaviour, but the janissaries always do anything just to protect me."

"But why would they want to protect you?"-Cera asked, reseaving a nudge and a glare from Littlefoot, but the young man just chuckled and said:

"That is because I'm the sultan of course. And my name is Suleiman."-the gang just looked at him for 5 seconds the Littlefoot spoke:

"Uh…ok. Nice to meet you mister Suleiman. I'm Littlefoot and these are my friends: Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby."-as he finished they all waved awkwardly at Suleiman and the sultan continued:

"A pleasure to meet you all. Now, could you please tell me what exactly are you? No disrespect of course."

"Oh that is easy, we are dinosaurs, yes, yes, yes."-Ducky said while getting off of Spike

"Dinosaur kids, to be exact."-Ruby added

"Well, I have never heard of any 'dinosaurs' before, but then again, there is much what Allah can teach us."-Suleiman said earning some looks of confusion from the others. Then Littlefoot asked once again:

"Uhm, excuse me, mister Suleiman sir? I hate to ask but, who is Allah?"

"Why he is our very god. The one who created our world."-said Suleiman while raising his hands.

"Oh, I get it now, I do, I do."-said a giggling Ducky

Then, before anyone could say anything, a soldier came running into the tent, bowed down to Suleiman, and spoke once again in ottoman. The others didn't understand but somehow knew that it didn't sound like good news. After that Suleiman ordered the soldier to leave, got up to his feet, turned to the gang and said:

"My friends, I'm afraid that our discussion has been cut short."-this only urned a bunch of 'Huh?' in the process but the young sultan continued-"I have reseaved word that this battle is nearing its end. I usually ride out to savor our victory so, if you'll excuse me…"-as Suleiman was walking of Chomper suddenly caught his leg and said:

"Wait mister Suleiman! Let us go with you! We can help."-he said making a rather innocent face, which apparently had 0 effect on the sultan, as he said:

"I'm sorry young Chomper but you are all to young to be out in the field of war. I'm sorry but you will all have to stay in here. And don't even try to escape because there are guards all around the tent and camp."-as he finished Chomper let go of his leg and Suleiman was out of the tent.

This seemed like a déjà vu for the gang and just like before they are holding their own war council. Littlefoot, as usual, spoke first:

"So? What do ya think?"

"Can't we just help'em?"-Chomper asked-"I mean we did this whole war stuff before."

"Yes Chomper, but this is different now. Didn't the different weapons and armor these guys have? This entire thing is way beyond our lead."-Cera explained to the young rex, who made a sad face in response

"But Chomper's right Cera."-Ruby took over-"We did expiriance war before with Alexander, remember? And when we got in last time, that helped Alexander win. So if get in now just like last time then we could help Suleiman win to."-Cera was about to protest but Littlefoot got in first:

"Great idea Ruby. Anybody else agree with her?"-with that everyone except Cera agreed and in the end she decided 'What the heck?'

"Okay, but here's a funny question: how do we get out to help Suleiman? He did say that there are guards everywhere."-Cera asked in-a-matter-of-factly

"Don't worry Cera. He doesn't know all that well and he especially doesn't know that we can sneak right past the guards"-Littlefoot said, and while everyone agreed, Cera still had her doughts.

As soon as this was decided they all began to peek through the bottom of the tent, to see where are the guards and where there are not. Luckily Petrie found an escape rout and the others followed him out. They had to be very careful and extra sneaky 'cause Suleiman wasn't kidding around, there were guards everywhere. They were even almost seen by one but luckily their reflexes were fast enough hide them away.

After what seemed like forever the gang found themselves at the edge of the camp, where they found several cannons placed in a straight line. They of course didn't know what they were, but still luckily they saw an ottoman soldier use a cannon on the wall. The gang noticed that they would need a little fire and at least one cannonball to use the siege weapon. Fortunatly they found both right next to said weapon: Ruby took the torch and Cera pushed the ball, since it was really heavy. She also asked:

"OK, we got out and we have a weapon to use. Now what?"

"Well, we just take this thing with us in there"-Littlefoot said while pointing to the castle entrance-"and then we'll see what's next."

It wasn't of course easy to push the goddamn thing, even with Spikes extra muscles. After a time they were close enough for a clear shot, but there was a battalion of janissaries in their way. They have decided to lift up the cannon, after putting the ball in (which was also very difficult), so that they could bring the wall down somehow.

Once in possicion Ruby lit the cannon and after a few seconds it gave out a mighty explosion that made the young dinosaurs cover their ears. Luckily they managed to blast down the wall above the gate and as the rubbles fell they totally destroyed the gate, allowing the janissaries to get in and claim victory.

After what seemed like an eternity to battle was over and the ottoman flag began to flutter in a part of the wall. Suleiman came out and went to find Littlefoot and his friends at the same place they were before, along with the cannon. As he aprotched them and got of his horse he began calmly:

"I trust you all had a good time?"

"Wha-?! What did he just say?! I can't hear a darn thing!"-Cera _yelled_, with emphasis on yell, because when the cannon fired she went def. Fortunatly her ears weren't damaged to much so she'll be fine after a few hours.

"What happened to her?"-asked the young sultan still calm

"Long story short: that big, fiery, thinghy was to loud"-Chomper answered

"It is called a 'cannon' young Chomper."-Suleiman continued-"However,…(now they beginning to get nervous)…this does not change the fact that you all disobeyed my command, stole one of my weapons, fired almost at me men and almost killing them, not to mention you all could have died as well!"-now everyone has curled up in a single ball of frightened dinosaurs. Seeing this Suleiman continued n a surprisingly calmer tone-"However, it was by your actions alone that we emerged victorious in this historic day. And for that I and, surprisingly, even my men thank you, we are all in your debt."

As soon as that was said everyone uncurled themselves and were once again happy and for the first time in a while, cheering for their victory. Poor Cera, she was so def she didn't even hear Suleimans speech. Oh well, better cover your ears harder next time Cera.

As the night decendet upon the battlefield the kids and Suleiman were enjoying themselves, ottoman stile. The group sat with Suleiman and were having a feast together. Cera's def situation passed away a few hours ago so she was finally enjoying herself. While they were eating the janissaries were performing there victory dance, with their swords and shields. While they had a name for this dance, that gang decided to just call it the 'Swords Dance'.(**A/N: Pokemon reference, I know)**

The next day the all woke up in a cage, again, and Littlefoot was the first to ask:

"How did get back in this?"

"I don't know Littlefoot, but you sure look pretty from over here."-said Ruby in an absolute silly way. Turns out the ottomans were serving grapes as well last night and Ruby ate almost a tone of'em and since they contain alcohol, long story short, she's drunk. She leaned over to Littlefoot and her beak was now inches away from his lips.-"Did I ever tell you what beautiful eyes you've got?"-Ok now this was getting ridiculous.

Chomper and Cera decided to pull her away from Littlefoot and as they did she fell on her back, but she didn't seem to mind since she was laughing silly. Littlefoot breathed a sigh of releaf and just then the cart stopped. Suleiman they came forth on his horse and asked them:

"Are you all feeling well?"-they didn't answer just made faces that mostly said 'not really' and when Suleiman looked at Ruby he sort of realised why-"What happened to her?"

"Well she acting all koo-koo. But we no know why."-Petrie said, and from looking at Ruby's movements he answered himself:

"*chuckle*Don't worry my friends. She is just drunk, is all. Probably from all those grapes she ate last night. Don't worry she will be fine after a while and some sleep."-the gang figured out that here 'grape' means 'sweet-bubble', but decided to ask him what 'drunk' means later.-"I'm sorry though about cage. But there was no other way to transport you all back to the mosque."-Suleiman finished revealing the St. Sofia basilica.

Suleiman brought them all back here so that he could see for himself how they got here. On their way to the mosque they came across a man who seemed relefied that Suleiman returned. As the man got closer Suleiman turned to his dino friends and said:

"My friends this is Ibrahim, my long time friend and the man I've put in charge of taking good care of this city."

"Hi"-they all said in unison

"Greetings. I have heared rumors of such creatures like yourselfs helping our sultan in the war."-Ibrahim said

"But how you know?"-Petrie dared to ask

"Well, many great news about the battles our sultan takes part of, spreads most quickly here and it also reaches my ears." –Ibrahim answered and when he looked at Ruby, who by the way was now lying on Spikes back still drunk, he asked-"Uhm, pardon me for asking but what in the name of Allah happened to her?"

"She just ate to much grapes juring our celebration, that's all."-Suleiman answered-"Now Ibrahim, would you let pass, so that I could see how our friends got here?"

After hearing this Ibrahim stepped aside letting them pass. Once inside the gang of 7 went to the center of the building and to their utter surprise the light was still there. Suleiman was complietly mesmeraised by the spectical before him. Suddenly he felt his sword beginning to shake and when he looked down he saw that it slowly pulling itself out and directly towards the light. He immediately grabbed it and put it back and then asked:

"What is this thing?"

"Well we call them 'lights', and they seem to be gateways to other places."-Littlefoot began explaining-"At first we thought that they only lead to one place. Oh by the way, do you know a man name Alexander of Macedon?"

"No I'm afraid I do not."

"Well I guess that means that either you guys never meat or heard about each other, _or_ these lights can take you to different worlds"-Littlefoot finished

"Well I believe that the later is more appropriate Littlefoot because no one I know has ever heard of the man you speak of."-Suleiman said and this got all of the young dinos excited. Portals that can lead you to other worlds. How exciting is that?

Anyway, after a while they were now in Suleiman's private room enjoing a bit of grub. Ruby finally returned back to normal and the gang also got their explanetion for what 'drunk' means. Spike was also now wearing a fez, since he saw one of the sultans servents wearing one and he just had to have it. While they were all enjoying themselves Ibrahim came inside with a rather concerned look on his face. He went directly to Suleiman and whispered something into his ear. After he was done Suleiman looked very worried and so Ducky asked:

"What is it Suleiman? What, what, what?"

"Well,…there has been a number of attacks recently. Several civilians, even some of my soldiers have mysteriously disappeared."-Suleiman answered, earning some looks of shock by his friends.

The gang figured it had to be some kind of predator from their world, since they realised that even carnivores can travel through lights, as last times Torvosaurus explained that to them. However they decided not to tell him yet, since they had no evidence about it yet.

Suddenly Chomper began sniffing around the area. This did not go unnoticed by his friends, as Littlefoot went up to him and asked him:

"What's wrong Chomper?"

"Nothing. It's just that…I smell the same sent I smelled through the light when were back in the valley. But this time it's close."-a as h said that last part Chomper got up and took of like a rocket, following his sniffer.

The others followed as well, with Suleiman right behind'em. The sultan also ordered two janissaries to come with them. Chomper was far from them by now, following his nose to an old, abandoned, and somewhat dark house. At first it seemed to scary to get in, but he knew that if he doesn't solve this mystery this smell would haunt him forever. So, reluctanlty, he went in. The inside was…well…surprising, to say the least. To be more precise the entire inside of the house was covered in spider webs. Now the smell was everywhere, and that made Chomper confused.

As he looked forward he saw, what seemed like, a bunch of cocoons piled in one place. There were at least six of'em, and Chomper went closer to see what's inside. As went up to one and opened it he bared witness to a truly morbid site: inside he saw a human head, probably a man, but it was rotted up so much you could see its skull. It looked like something sucked up dry. Now Chomper was terrified, he got up after falling to his rump from the scare, but as he was ready to turn and run, something stung him in the back. After that he felt his entire body going numb and his vision was starting to get blurry, all this in just three seconds. Then he went blank. What he didn't realise however was that now he's being turned into a cocoon as well. He was the creature's next meal.

Littlefoot and the others were now following Chomper's tracks, unaware of the danger their little rex friend is in right now. Littlefoot and Ruby were starting to get really worried, especially when they the house Chomper went into. Suleiman was surprised to see that Chomper went in there. Noticing this Petrie asked:

"Uhm, Suleiman? What this place?"

"This house once belonged to the family of a local merchant. They were the very first victims."-Suleiman answered and this of course has put the gang on edge.

Suleiman drew out his sword and ordered the janissaries to do the same. The gang catiosly went inside and they were treated with the same site as before: webs, lots of spider webs. They walked into, what was once, the living room and they saw the same pile of cocoons as before, with the exposed head.

"Well, that explains the missing people."-Suleiman said-"But what could have killed them like this?"

Suddenly, as she looked to her left, Ruby saw a dangling cocoon, but much smaller. It was also spinning, and as it turned around she saw the partially exposed head of Chomper. Shocked by the site she yelled for the others as she rushed over to the supposed dead Chomper. She and the janissaries got Chomper of and then one of the soldiers checked his heart beat. Sure enough, he was alive. This calmed everyone down, especially Ruby and Littlefoot. But their calm would be short lived, for as he looked up Petrie saw, what appeared to be, an enlarged shadow of a spider.

As usual he shouted for the others to look up, but when they did the shadow was gone. Everyone thought Petrie was just seeing things as usual, but not after hearing an ear-pearsing screech. Then one of the janissaries looked behind him and saw a giant spider jump down, just a few meters away from them. When the others turned around as well they were all shocked by what they saw: the spider was orange in color, with long black claw-like tips on its legs, its legs also had red strips on, it had a pair of smaller appendages in the front (obviously for manipulating food), it had a pair of large grey fangs with sharp black ends and bits of venom dripping, it had six black emotionless eyes that seemed to be staring directly into their souls, its abdomen was fairly large with a dark red and yellow cross pattern on. This creature was in fact the notorious Nephilla Jurassica.

The gang had figured that this eight legged monster had to come from the Mysterious Beyond. One of the janissaries was ready to confront it and so he made one step closer and suddenly the spider turned to him when the man flinched the monster jumped towards him, swung to his back and bit onto the exposed part of his neck. The janissary gave a painful scream of pain, then fell onto his knees and then face-first onto the ground. Then the arachnid didn't leave the body, it remained there and began feeding on it. Then the other janissary ran towards it with a battle cry, sword at hand. The others tried to stop him but he either didn't hear them or ignored them.

The mega-arachnid heard the yell because it suddenly turned its head to the side and then jumped up to the ceiling. It began crawling and moving its head around, as if looking for something. The soldier the made just a few steps and suddenly the spider stopped and shot web from its abdomen to the janissary. The man began to struggle and then the spider jump towards him and when it was on him it raised its abdomen reveiling a sharp and goowy stinger and stung him. The man dropped the sword and the spider began to feast once more. The others, while hiding from it, saw the whole thing.

"How can that thing attack so quickly?"-Cera asked, while in whisper mode

"Well, I think that it seems to be much more interested in moving prey."-Suleiman explained, trying to put together the things he saw.

"Yes. And it also seems to like noisy things too."-Ruby then added.

"Well then, considering all of this"-Littlefoot began-" I say one of us will have to sneak towards Chomper, while that things eats or whatever, get back here and then we…"

"Run like hell."-Suleiman finished for him earning some looks-"I will explain later."

Everyone agreed and then Ruby volanteared to go. She was tip-towing her way towards the still unconscious Chomper, all the while looking back to the spider. The arachnid was enjoying its meal and not even thinking about stopping Ruby. The oviraptor girls finally made it to her friend, but just as she did Chomper began to mown as he began to wake up. At this Ruby quickly turned to the monster spider disappeared. But when she turned back to Chomper the spider suddenly jumped down right on top of him. This scared Ruby half to death as she stumbled backwards and the spider was ready to get her.

Luckily Littlefoot and Cera charged out from their cover and rammed into the arachnid and sending it flying a few meters away from their friends. The spider spazed for a minute on the ground then got back up on its feet. Now it was pissed. It ran up to them drove them away from Chomper. The spider itself was a bit further away from Chomper and started screeching at them, while getting ready to attack them. Seeing this Suleiman ran out to protect his friends, sword at hand. He stepped between the kids and the arachnid and pointed the blade to its head. Seeing this as a battle challenge the spider raised its front legs and started slashing at him. Suleiman responded quickly by hitting its legs with his sword. It was like some kind of dual: man vs giant spider.

The fight went on well on Suleiman's favour for a while, but then the prehistoric arachnid shot some web at his face, making him blind. Suleiman stumbled backwards and the spider was now slowly crawling towards him, Cera, Littlefoot and Ruby. Seeing this Petrie and Ducky started thinking of a way to help them. Then Ducky got and idea, but for this she needed Petrie's help. She whispered something into his ear and before he could say something (this time concearning her safety) she gave him a stern look that said 'No objections this time'. And with that Petrie grabbed Ducky by the shoulders with his feet and flew up to the somewhat unstable ceiling.

Once up there Ducky began pulling on a loose stick she noticed earlier and this one seemed to be holding the entire ceiling in place. They had to hurry though 'cause the spider was closing in on its prey. Then, with a little more effort then initially thought, Ducky managed to pull the stick out, and as she did the ceiling began to crumble. Petrie managed to fly them away just in time 'cause and avalanche of rock, wood and web began to fall right onto the invertebrate. When it looked up it barely had any time to react 'cause the entire ceiling already fell on it, exposing a ray of sunlight.

Suleiman managed to remove the web from his face, with the help of Ruby, and just then Petrie landed the both of them next to them. Spike went up to them as wll and he licked his little-big sister, happy that she is safe. But their moment of glory was short lived, because the Nephilla Jurassica suddenly bursted out of the rock pile, madder then ever. It was now ready to kill all of them, as it began to crawl to them, with a broken back leg apparently. Then all of a sudden everyone heard a somewhat familiar battle cry, and when they looked forth they saw none other then Chomper, jumping from behind the rock pile and onto the monster. Apparently the avalanche missed him and also woke him up, as he seemed to have removed most of the webs that only kept him immobile.

As he jumped onto the back of the creature it began to shake and stump around madly, like a crazy bull. It even tried to smack Chomper of with its right front leg. But instead Chomper grabbed it and bit it clean of, causing the beast to shriek again, this time in pain. Chomper then got an idea: he kneeled on the back of the spider as it began to slow down and b the time the creature looked up Chomper had stabbed the top of its head with its broken leg. The prehistoric spider gave out one last shriek of pain before falling into eternal silence. Chomper let out a fierce roar of victory and then sate down on the carcase, exousted from the battle. He then ripped of the tip of the broken leg and looked at the others who were just sitting there gawking at what their friend just did. Then the young victorious rex asked:

"Do you guys mind if I eat this? It just smells so delicious."-not resieving any response he started feasting.

The next morning, the gang along with Suleiman and Ibrahim were all in the St. Sofia Basilica, right in front of the light. Chomper ate up the entire spider carcase last night so he will not be eating for a week. Suleiman then stepped forth and said:

"I thank you very much my friends. You have all not only helped me win my very first battle but also saved me and my people from that giant spider creature."

"Actually Suleiman Chomper is the real hero in this one. Without him we probably never would have killed it."-Littlefoot said looking back at his friend and with Suleiman aprouching the young carnivore and telling him:

"Yes. Thank you Chomper for saving all of us. Will promise to keep doing it back in your home world?"-Chomper first blushed at the compliment and said

"Uh, sure Suleiman."

"Good. They say that fortune favours the bravest."-Suleiman began-"Infact, maybe I will wright a poem about you all and our little adventure."

"You wrighting a po-em?"- Cera began, not knowing of course what a poem is

"Yes, I enjoy wrighting poem, mostly about love, but I will make an exception this once."-Suleiman continued-"I think I will call it 'The children of Allah'."-at the mentioning of the title the gang began to laugh a bit and when they stopped Littlefoot said:

"Well…we should probably go now. The light will probably be closing soon."

"I understand. Goodbye my friends, and take care of each other."-Suleiman said and when he looked at Spike who was still wearing the same fez he chuckled and said-"And Spike? Take care of that fez."

Spike nodded and with that the gang began to walk through the light while saying goodbye to their new friends. When they were through the light disappeared and they all went home for some rest. Suleiman and the newly forming ottoman empire will not be forgotten by the gang, and their heroic deeds will forever be preserved in Suleiman's secret poem.

**NEXT TIME: The gang find themselves in the European battle field and will once again aid a great conqueror while solving the mystery of the disappearing soldiers and rescuing Ruby from a really weird predikemont. **


End file.
